Jueves
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: El la estaba viendo, ambos tenían la mirada uno en el otro. Aquel chico suspiro, Kaoru cerro los ojos y el aparto la mirada de ella para volver a la platica que tenia con sus amigos. Kaoru al ver aquel chico que jamás había visto, apenas y respiro sintiéndose pequeñita ante su mirada, un lindo tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas. One-Shot


Nota de la autora: Hola hola, este es un fic dedicado a la canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh Jueves, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews. También les invito a que lean **World So Cold** un fic que estoy creando. Gracias por prestar atención. (Pd: si no le entienden a el fanfic escuchen la canción y de eso se trata)

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Z no es de mi propiedad. El trama es el único que me pertenece.

Nota: Este fic pertenece al reto temático de abril "personajes" del foro PowerZ

Warning!: AU, OC, Romance.

_Contenido: 733 palabras_

* * *

**Jueves**

**By**

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

Kaoru estaba en la banca de su escuela en la hora de receso. Comía placidamente su lonche mientras contemplaba las nubes. Sus piernas las movía el derecho para arriba y el izquierdo para abajo y viceversa.

¡Hay que risa! —escucho los gritos desenfrenados de su amiga Momoko junto a sus risas. Volteo a ver hacia donde estaban esas risas ¿de que se podía estar riendo? Se preguntaba. Sus ojos, al ver el show de su amiga, tuvieron un brillo especial.

Su mirada noto a un chico de cabello negro azabache, tez pálida, y bellos ojos jade. El la estaba viendo, ambos tenían la mirada uno en el otro. Aquel chico suspiro, Kaoru cerro los ojos y el aparto la mirada de ella para volver a la platica que tenia con sus amigos.

Kaoru al ver aquel chico que jamás había visto, apenas y respiro sintiéndose pequeñita ante su mirada, un lindo tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas. _¿Quién es ese chico? Tenía una hermosa mirada_. Pensó la chica Matsubara.

— ¿Quién es el? —pregunto Kaoru a Miyako. Miyako no entendía cual chico.

— ¿A cual te refieres?

—Ese chico—dice Kaoru señalando al chico que había visto la otra vez. Miyako sonríe tiernamente.

— ¿El? Se llama Butch, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunta ella sospechando que su amiga le gustara el. Ella rápidamente se sonroja y trata de disimular ese sonrojo poniendo un libro en su cara.

—No por nada…curiosidad—dice ella alejándose de la rubia. Miyako no entendió bien por que

esa pregunta, seguramente le gusta Butch.

Había pasado una semana después de aquel encuentro con Butch y de la pregunta de Miyako. Tristemente, no podía hablarle, ¡no entendía por que! Al verlo ella entraba en un estado de shock o en un estado de coma. Ella había estado con sus amigas y el estaba ahí, no le hablaba, ni el a ella. Irónico ¿no?

Ella podía decir un montón de tonterías a sus amigas. Pero solo lo hacia para impresionar a Butch. Este se reía cuando ella hacia algo gracioso. Tristemente eso no cambiaba la realidad que no podían hablarse.

—Oye…¿Dónde esta esa chica de ojos verdes? —pregunto Butch sonriendo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Kaoru? —le contesto Momoko.

—Si —respondió Butch.

—No vino a la escuela por que esta enferma—dice ella.

—Ah…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunta Momoko levantando una ceja.

—Es que no la conozco y ya la extraño—dice el sonriendo. Momoko recordó como actuaba Kaoru cuando estaba Butch cerca, se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba muy seguido. Y con lo que le dijo Butch tal vez, le agrade lo que paso a Kaoru.

Kaoru dormía placidamente. Escucho un ruido proveniente de su celular. Trato de ignorarlo, pero ese ruido seguía presente. Se levanto de su cama, busco su celular y al momento de encontrarlo con su "dulce" voz le contesto a el que estuviera jodiendo:

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— ¿Qué crees Kaoru? —dice Momoko desde la otra línea, ignorando que se haya molestado con ella por despertarla.

—Por si no sabes….trataba de dormir.

—Butch dijo que te extrañaba. Al momento de escuchar eso, ella suspiro, se sonrojo, colgó el teléfono y pensó en lo feliz que estaba. Pero muy en el fondo no le creia a Momoko pues el ya tenia novia.

El 11 marzo, es la fiesta de primavera. En su escuela lo celebraban mucho antes. Kaoru estaba en la pista de baile, viendo bailar a las personas. Lloraba internamente, ya que nadie la sacaba a bailar. Se sentía sola.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto Butch de repente. Kaoru se sonrojo y con un leve "Si" fueron a bailar.

Kaoru se preguntaba ¿Por qué me saco a bailar? Cada paso de baile es sagrado para ambos. Butch sonreía y ella también.

—Bailas bien—dice Butch. Ella se sonroja.

—Gracias…But-Butch—dice ella tartamudeando su nombre. ¿Qué tal si pensó que es una chica tonta? Su mirada se parto del chico. El sonrío.

—De nada.

Al paso del tiempo, el baile era cada vez más lento. Se dejaron llevar por la mirada del otro. Butch tomo su rostro, ella suspiro se volvió valiente y beso a Butch en los labios. Los dos se sonrojaron y el correspondió al beso. Al parecer su vida a cambiado.

Se separaron para tomar aire, sonrieron y se abrazaron.

¿Qué curioso no? Su fina corta historia de amor se trata de la canción de Jueves. Que irónico.

_**Fin**_


End file.
